Keyblades and Kunai's
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Sora visit Raidient Garden to escape the woman that caused pain in his heart. While on the visit, he runs into Yuffie his long-time friend since Traverse Town. But Yuffie has suppressed feelings for the Keyblade master that she can't hold any longer.


_**Keyblades and Kunais**_

Sora had finally stopped Organization XIII; his adventure was over for the time being. He wanted to visit Radiant Garden again. He wanted to see Leon, Aerith, Cid, and all the others, but most importantly he wanted visit Yuffie. He didn't know why he just wanted to.

Sora's gummi ship landed on a platform near the city, there was gravel stone to give the ship a safe land on the ground. He beamed out the ship and walked all the way to square.

"Wow, they really have changed the place!" Sora said, smile coming across his face. He continued on his walk marveling the scenery. "There's a lot more people around now too." Sora noticed more people are out in the open.

He continued his walk, looking around. "Wonder what le-" He was interrupted in his train of thoughts. He ran into a girl and tripped over her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He got up and helped the black haired girl. "Wait... YUFFIE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Huh... SORA!" Yuffie exclaimed in unison. She lunged herself at Sora and tackled him to ground. "Wha? Yuffie, why are you on the ground again?" Soar said with a grin in his face.

"I missed you sooooo much Sora." Yuffie said with a growing grin her face. Then the gravity of the situation suddenly fell upon her. She was on top of Sora and she... was... up against... his... Yuffie's face turned crimson.

"Yuffie you alright your face is red?" Sora said. His mind as fast at grasping the situation as Yuffie was when it came to these circumstances. He looked at Yuffie some more and finally got why her face was red. "Uh, Yuffie..." He said.

At that moment she realized what he was trying to say. She immediately got up her face still red from what happened.

"Well Yuffie, I can say that was probably the most interesting welcome back." Sora tried to plaster a big grin on his face, but the happiness was somehow not coming across.

Yuffie smiled back at Sora knowing that he was trying his best.

-K-K-

Sora and Yuffie both walked to Merlin's house. When they walked in they were meeting by Leon, Aerith, Cloud and Cid.

"Well look who it is." Leon announced with a small grin on his face. He walked over to Sora and gave him pat on the back. "Nice to see you again."

Everyone was glad that Sora was back. Aerith came and hugged Sora. Something tugged at Yuffie when that happened. She felt like she wanted to hurt Aerith, but she passed it off.

She felt weird at this point, watching everyone show affection to Sora. She wanted Sora to herself right now. She didn't know why but she did. She did have feelings for Sora, but she couldn't do anything about them, Sora was obviously head over heels for Kairi. She just kept all he feeling's in a bottle in her soul and just put on a grin to hide how she really felt. Wrapped in all her confusion, she noticed a voice talking to her.

"Hey Yuffie you alright in there, earth to Yuffie, you there?" Sora said with a grin on his face.

Yuffie noticed that he was talking to her. "Oh! Sora, sorry didn't notice you there." She plastered on a goofy grin. Apparently Sora bought it. She noticed that everyone in the room went back to what they were doing, she felt relaxed inside. "So Sora, what did you want to talk with me about?" Yuffie asked.

"Hm... Oh! Um, I was wondering if you could help me find a place to live here." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What! Why Sora what happen to living on the Destiny Island's, what happened to Kairi?" Yuffie exclaimed aloud.

Everyone in the room apparently didn't notice Yuffie and her yelling. Sora's face turned a shade of red and then he sighed in relief in the fact that no one heard him.

"Could we talk about this some place private?" Sora had a concerned look on his face.

Then Yuffie noticed something. Sora chose to only trust her with this information. "Uh sure Sora, I know just the place." She put a grin on her face to reassure Sora.

"Thanks Yuffie." Sora said.

-K-K-

_**AT YUFFIE'S HOUSE**_

Yuffie dragged Sora to her room in one of the many houses in Radiant Garden. This one was near the square.

Yuffie sat Sora down on her bed beside her. "So what did you want to talk about Sora?" She asked with a general idea in her head.

"Well Yuffie I think it would be best to tell you that..." Sora looked at the floor for a minute and then back at Yuffie. "I don't feel any need to stay at the Island's anymore... after what I saw, I don't want to go back there anymore."

Yuffie noticed that Sora's eyes were watering. This tugged at her heart; she didn't want to see him crying. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck to comfort him. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to right now." She said.

Sora grabbed one of her arms to make sure she was there and not a figment of his imagination.  
>"No, I have to talk about this. If I don't- I don't know what I'll do." He said. His voice was shaking and breaking. "Kairi... broke my heart like it was nothing at all. I can't go back there anymore, not now. Her exact words were "I don't like you like that Sora, but we can still be friends right." She just walked off with Riku holding hands." He felt a relief wash over him, but the pain was still there. But it felt like a giant boulder was lifted off his shoulders. He looked back up at Yuffie eyes red from crying and just turned his attention back to the floor.<p>

Yuffie was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "How could Kairi do that to you...?" She said. She wasn't answered back; she wasn't expecting an answer though. Sora looked back at her with an empty look on his face. It looked like he had given up on life. That snapped the string in her heart she had to make Sora feel better but she didn't know how. At that moment the bottled up feelings in her heart burst in an overflowing wave of emotions. "I wouldn't do that..." Yuffie stopped herself. She didn't know what Sora would say. She looked back at Sora. It hurt her to see him like this. She didn't care about what her head was telling her anymore she wanted to tell him, no she NEEDED to tell him. "Sora, I wouldn't do that to you!" She said.

Sora looked back at her with the same look on his face as earlier. But Yuffie could see a faint glimmer in his eyes. That drove her even more. "I wouldn't do that to you Sora causes I..." She couldn't even finish her own sentence, her body wouldn't let her. She looked Sora in the eyes and pressed her lips to his.

It took Sora a good second to process what just happened. _**"Let me get this right. I was talking to Yuffie, looked her in the eye, she called my name, and now she's kissing me... oh ok...wait...WHAT!"**_ Sora thought. The moment revealed itself to Sora. This was not right. Not supposed to happen. But...it didn't feel wrong. It felt like this was what he wanted. To be loved. No, loved by Yuffie. _**"Yeah...this is what I wanted...for the longest time."**_ Sora thought. He closed his eyes and returned his feelings to her.

Yuffie opened her eyes in surprise, but she didn't separate. She wanted this. _**"He accepted my feelings for him! He feels the same way I do!" **_Yuffie thought in her head. She was losing breathe. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Not breaking eye contact.

Yuffie turned away, her cheeks a bright red. "Uh, sorry about that Sora I..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about Yuffie. I couldn't be happier."

"Wha-"

"You made me realize what I've been missing my whole life."

Yuffie was shocked at the words that just came out his mouth. "B-but what about Kairi? Don't you still..."She looked away. "...you know." She turned back around to face Sora. Still having that grin on his face that melted her heart.

"I just realized something Yuffie, I feel happier with you than I am with Kairi." He said his smile shrinking a bit as he spoke.

A smile appeared on Yuffie face she didn't notice it there till she felt a breeze brush gentle against her teeth. "Does this mean that you like me back?" She asked to make sure.

His grin came back, he shook his head.

"Wha-" She was interrupted by Sora crashing on her lips. He broke apart slightly, his forehead touching hers.

"No, I love you." He said with a grin on his face.

Yuffie didn't know how to react to what he said. Her feelings were returned back. She was overjoyed by this moment. She felt water on her cheeks. She rubbed her cheeks with the back of her wrist and looked to find herself crying. She didn't care. She tackled Sora down to her bed.

"I love you too!" She yelled with tears of joy flowing from her eyes. She looked down to Sora who still had that grin on his face. She decided to put those lips to better use and kissed him.

-K-K-

Three weeks have passed since Sora decided to stay at Radiant Garden. Sora was walking down the streets of Radiant Garden to meet up with Leon and the others to do a routine heartless/nobody sweep.

_**"These three weeks have possibly been the happiest time of my life." **_He thought.  
><em><strong><br>**__**"I mean I live with Yuffie know, on her demands of course." **_

-**FLASHBACK**-

_"You're not going to be living in another house, not the boyfriend of the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE KISARAGI!" She said striking a pose__,__ pointing her thumb at herself__._

-**FLASHBACK END-**

Sora saw the others waiting for him. He waved and ran up to them. Starting a new life with the people he cared for. He only had one thought in his head.

_**"Let tomorrow be wonderful too."**_


End file.
